Limitations and disadvantages of conventional approaches to time and frequency allocation for concurrent communications on a shared coaxial cable will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such approaches with some aspects of the present method and system set forth in the remainder of this disclosure with reference to the drawings.